Vampires Get Facebooks?
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Orriganly was a spurr of the moment idea in class leading to other Ideas in class.
1. John Quinn

**John Quinn**

In a Relationship with **Rashel Jordan**

Age: 18

Home Town: Boston

Interest:_** Working ou**_**t, Training, My Girlfriend **…

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**What's on your Mind?**

**John Quinn: **On a mission with my beautiful soulmate. The missions kinda tedious but Rashel makes it better.

**Rashel Jordan **replied: I Love you John.

**John Quinn **replied: Love you to Kitten.

**Marie-Lynette Carter** posted on Your Wall: Oh, You guys are so cute. I wish Ash was like that more.

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Thanks

**John Quinn** replied: Thanks. I think

**Ash Redfern **replied: Marie?

**Marie-Lynette Carter **replied: replied: you never say you love me on Facebook.

**Ash Redfern** replied: There. I Posted It on my page Link /Ash_Redfern20972 **(AN: Not real by the way)**

**Marie-Lynette Carter **replied: Now I Love you Ash.

**John Quinn **replied: Hey can you too be lovey, Dovey on your Pages and not mine.

**Rashel Jordan** likes this

**Marie-Lynette Carter **replied: Srry. Say your Srry too Ash.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Srry John :P John Quinn.

**John Quinn** replied: Your Dead!

**Rashel Jordan** replied: WAIT!

**John Quinn** replied: What?

**Rashel Jordan** replied: I wanna Help

**John Quinn** replied: Pick a weapon and meet me in the hallway.

**Ash Redfern **replied: NO! MARIE HELP!

**Marie-Lynnette Carter** replied: Srry Ash.

**Ash Redfern** replied: Marie

**Ash Redfern **replied: Marie!

**Ash Redfern **repled: MARIE!


	2. Rashel Jordan

**Rashel Jordan**

In a relationship with **John Quinn**

Age: 17

Intrest: **Working out, Martail arts, My Boyfriend… **

Organazation: **Circle Daybreak**

**What's on your mind?**

Rashel Jordan posted: On a big mission. Why do ii have to go back to high school? I always went to find info about the rouges in a new town. GRRR

John Quinn replied: Is it that bad?

Rashel Jordan replied: Yeah I HATE High school. I would rather fight you were we actually attempted to kill each Other.

John Quinn replied: Why Do you want to beat me up?

Rashel Jordan replied: If anyone had a chance at killing me it would be You or Hunter. GRRR I'll get him someday.

John Quinn replied: Thanks … That was a complement right?

Rashel Jordan replied: Yeah it was a compliment. That was my ways of saying you are a badass.

Ash Redfern replied: Badass My ASS.

Marie-Lynnette Carter replied: YOU ARE an ass, Ash.

Rashel Jordan and John Quinn like this.

Rashel Jordan replied: Why don't you get a life Ash?

Ash Redfern replied: I have one and its better then yours. :P

Rashel Jordan replied: Ash, I have a deeper more exciting life then you eva want to know about.

John Quinn replied: So now what Ash?

Ash Redfern replied: Earth to Rashel and Quinn – I don't wanna know bout what you 2 do at night.

Morgead Blackthorn and Jez Redfern like this.

Rashel Jordan replied: That's not what I ment.

John Quinn replied: Like you have room to talk. Every night when Rashel and I are actually trying to sleep all we hear is you two.

Morgead Blackthorn replied: Your just mad you don't get as much as me old man. What you cant get it up at 500-whatever ?

Rashel Jordan: What gives you the right to talk about that on MY WALL? NO MORE I FORBID IT.

Morgead Blackthorn replied: Don't get your Panties in a bunch.

John Quinn replied: you know better then to talk to her like that. OR you STUPID.

Morgead Blackthorn replied: You pissed old man or has Rachel just got you WHIPPED?

John Quinn replied: No your just stupid. You just pissed off a vampire hunter.

Morgead Blackthorn replied: I can take her I have a secret weapon.

John Quinn replied: She's immune to most telepathy and I've been helping her to be able to overcome psychic power attacks.

Rashel Jordan replied: Moregead Blackthorn – get ready to DIE! This kitten has claws.

Morgead Blackthorn replied: Shit

John Quinn replied: I'd run.

Morgead Redfern replied: Ya think?


	3. Morgead Blackthorn

**(AN I know this is short its all I could think of it looked like more on paper.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not oun Night World L.J. Smith does. **

**Morgead Blackthorn**

In a relationship with **Jez Redfern**

Age 17

Intrest**: Motorcycles, The color black, My Hot girlfriend**

**What's on your mind?**

**Morgead Blackthorn** posted: Recovering from my run in with a vampire hunter.

**John Quinn** replied: you shouldn't have pissed her off.

**Rashel Jordan, Jez Redfern, R. Keller** and **4 others** like this.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: Why do you betray me Jezabel?

**Jez Redfern** replied: you deserved it and don't call me Jezabel, Morgy.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: I'll call you what I want Jezabel.

**Jez Redfern** replied: you wanna fight so I'll show u what to call me? Half my works already done though thanks to Rashel :)

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: I will not admit defeat. I will fight you when I can move again. Ahww.

**Jez Redfern** replied: No we will fight now and I will win :)

**Delos Redfern** replied: Give him a break he cant move let him heal so you can really hurt his ego.

**Rashel Jordan, John Quinn, **and **Thierry Desuordes **like this.

**Jez Redfern** replied: I guess I could consider having that so I can bite his ego.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: Thank you Jez, I love you.

**Jez Redfern** replied: Love you too Morgead.


	4. Jez Redfern

**(AN: hope you like)**

**disclaimer: I do not oun Night World L.J. Smith does. **

**Jez Redfern**

In a relationship with Morgead **Blackthorn**

Age: 17

Interest: **motorcycles**, **Doritos**, **My hot Boyfriend**

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**What's on your mind?**

**Jez Redfern** replied: Thinking bout ways to hurt Morgead :)

**Morgead Redfern** replied: No don't beat me up babe ! :*(

**Jez Redfern** replied: who are you and what did you do to Morgead?

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: What are you talking about.

**Jez Redfern** replied: I KNOW your not Morgead. Who are you Quinn, Rashel?

**Morgead Redfern** replied: not even close guess again.

**Jez Redfern** replied: Grr Um… James or Theirry?

**Morgead Blackthorn **replied: Nope

**Jez Redfern: **Are you Hannah or Poppy?

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: No-P-e

**Jez Redfern** replied: Hannah, Gillain, David, Thea, Eric?

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: Not even close

**Jez Redfern** replied: then who the HELL ARE YOU?

**Morgead Blackthorn**: Delos

**Jez Redfern** replied: Why the hell are you on Morgead's Profile

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: He didn't Log out and I don't know how.

**Jez Redfern replied**: He's gonna kill you.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: can you help me log out?

**Jez Redfern replied**: No I'm not moving ask Maggie.

**Delos Redfern** replied: Maggie helped :)

**Jez Redfern** replied: good for you.

**Delos Redfern** replied: Can we not tell Morgead about this?

**Jez Redfern** replied: I wont if you wont ;)


	5. Ash Redfern

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World L.J. Smith Does.**

**Ash Redfern **

In a relationship with **Mary-Lynette Carter**

Age 17

Interested in **Poker, the stars, nerdy girls**

What's on your mind?

**Ash Redfern** posted: 32 days left.

**Morgead Blackthorn **replied: Till?

**Ash Redfern** replied: I get to see Mare

**Maggie Neely** replied: Oh how cute

**Delos Redfern** replied: So you do have a soft side con man.

**Ash Redfern** replied: I care about Mare.

**John Quinn** replied: Yeah I should have apologized for that.

**James Rasmussen** replied: You should be apologizing to me. Ash I told you so.

**Ash Redfern** replied: Fine James, My dear cousin, I'm sorry I tried to have Thierry kill your soulmate.

**John Quinn** replied: what would you have done it I was trying to do it to Mare?

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Probably would've takin me longer to forgive you.

**John Quinn** replied: But I didn't

**Rashel Jordan **replied: See you even had a heart back then. It may have still been kind of cold but you still had one.

**Ash Redfern **replied: now who's all mushy.

**John Quinn **replied: I'll admit to that.

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Guess I can admit to that if you do.

**Maggie Neely** replied: Delos, Why don't you do that?

**Delos Redfern** replied: I barely understand how to work this thing.

**Maggie Neely** replied: Please?

**Delos Redfern **replied: Ok Maggie I Love you.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Mare?

**Mare-Lynette **replied: Yup?

**Ash Redfern** replied: Love you.

**Mare-Lynette **replied:I love you too Ash

**Mare-Lynette **replied: 32 days huh?

**Ash Redfern **replied: And it's killing me every Minute.

**Mare-Lynette** replied: Me too.

**Ash Redfern** replied: so how's school Mare?

**Mary-Lynette **replied: I have a report due on the Russian Revolution after WWI

**Ash Redfern** replied: cool

**Mare-Lynette** replied: you have no idea what I'm talking about. Do you?

**John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Thea Harman**, and **Hannah Snow **like this.

**Ash Redfern** replied: True.


	6. MaryLynnett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

**Mare-Lynnette Carter.**

In a relationship with **Ash Redfern**

Age: 17

Interest: The stars, telescopes, binoculars….

**What's on your mind?**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter** posted: I'm going to break the cycle of all the people talking about their soulmates. So I need Home Work help! Thierry, Quinn, I need one of your helps.

**John Quinn** replied: What you need.

**Mary-Lynnette Carter** replied: You're over 500 right?

**John Quinn** replied: yeah

**Mary-Lynnette **replied: so you were around during WWI? I need help with my History HW.

**John Quinn** replied: yeah 

**John Quinn** replied: Call Ash and have him put me on. I'll see what I can do.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Don't be too long.

**Mary-Lynnette** replied: We won't be.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: Ha Ha Rashel's Jealous.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: I have a right to be jealous. He's my soulmate.

**Mary-Lynnette** replied: Why are you jealous?

**Rashel Jordan** replied: John doesn't help me with my HW :(

**John Quinn **replied: You don't have Home work.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: It would be nice if you did.

**John Quinn** replied: I Can't Help If There Isn't A Problem

**Ash Redfern **replied: hahahahaha

**Mary-Lynnette** replied: Can you two sort this out after I finish my existing HW?


	7. Hannah Snow

Hannah Snow

In a relationship with Thierry D

Age 17

Interest: **Lolipops, Gum, Finding my soulmate**…

Organization: Circle Daybreak

**What's on your mind?**

**Hannah Snow** posted: I like high school. I'm So happy I get a n normal life in this abnormal ones and I get to have friends.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Hannah, in all seriousness what are you on?

**John Quinn** replied: yeah I want some.

**Hannah Snow** replied: I'm not on anything I'm just happy.

**Ash Redfern** replied: Sure.

**John Quinn** Likes this

**Thierry ****Descouedres** replied: Ash, Quinn, Drop it.

**Ash Redfern** replied: What did I do?

**Thierry ****Descouedres** replied: Some people are just happy people.

**Thea Harman** replied: Yeah Maggie is another example.

**Delos Redfern** likes this

**Maggie Neely** replied: I'm not that bad.

**Thierry ****Descouedres** replied: I'm not saying that it's bad. All I'm saying is that there are different personalities.

**Raksha Keller/Jordan** replied: You're telling me. We have the three main types of female personalities. Killer, Peppy, and calm.

**John Quinn** Likes this

**Rashel Jordan** replied: we have more emotions then that, Like: sleepy, Happy, dopey, snezzy, Doc and I can't remember the rest.

**Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow**, and **David Blackburn** Like this.

**Ash Redfern** replied: what are you talking about?

**Hannah Snow** replied: The seven dwarfs.

**Ash Redfern** replied: She only Listed 5.

**Thea Harman** replied: That was why it's funny.

**Ash Redfern** replied: I'm confused.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Aren't you always?


	8. Thea Harman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

**Thea Harman**

In a relationship with **Eric Ross **

Age 17

Likes: Animals**, Witch craft, Making out,…**

**What's on your mind?**

**Thea Harman** posted: Anybody want a puppy?

**Ash Redfern** replied: What kind of Puppy is it?

**Thea Harman** replied: a Doberman.

**Hannah Snow** replied: The kind that look like they could kill you?

**Thea Harman** replied: this puppy wouldn't hurt a flea.

**Ash Redfern** replied: if you say so.

**Hannah Snow** replied: I'm going to go ask Thierry.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Great just what we need in the house.

**R. Keller/Jordan** likes this.

**Hannah Snow** replied: Thierry said yes.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: You're keeping that thing at your house not the Mansion.

**Hannah Snow** replied: Why?

**R. Keller\Jordan** replied: cats and Dogs don't Mix

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Hannah if you bring that thing in the mansion I Will Kill You

**R. Keller\Jordan** replied: and I will help.

**Hannah Snow** replied: you guys are mean.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Dopey Calm Yourself. Grumpy and Twin are not going to kill a puppy. And Doc quit giving out Animals. We already have enough animalistic things going on.

**R. Keller\Jordan** replied: hey

**Lupe** replied: Excuse me?

**Rashel Jordan** replied: That's not what I meant. I'm basically saying NO MORE ANIMALS IN THE HOUSE.

**Ash Redfern** likes this.

**R. Keller/ Jordan** replied: Stay out of this argument Ash if you want to live those last 32 days.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: the only guy who should have any say in this is Galen.

**R. Keller/Jordan** replied: I wonder what he's doing right now.

**Thea Harman** replied: Can you guys go have this chat ON YOUR OUN PAGES?


	9. Thierry D

**Disclaimer I do not own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

**Thierry ****Descouedres**

In a relationship with **Hannah Snow**

Age -/-/-

Interest:

Organizations: Circle Daybreak

**What's on your mind?**

**Hannah Snow** Posted: What are you doing for Christmas?

**Thierry Descouedres **Replied: I really don't know yet.

**Hannah snow**: Can we all hang out with a tree and presents.

**Thea Harman** replied: If you have it on Christmas we can't come.

Gillian Lennox** replied: Hanging out with Mom and David's Parents.** Thierry Descouedres** replied: If it's so important then, How about the day after Christmas?** Hannah Snow** replied: Yay!** Rashel Jordan** replied: Were else we have to go?** John Quinn** replied: I'm Here :( ** Thea Harman** replied: I'm good with that.** David Blackburn** replied: That'll work for us.** Jez Redfern** replied: Do I have a choice?** Morgead Blackthorn** likes this** James Rasmussen** replied: Poppy and I can do that.** Ash Redfern** replied: I have to come by myself.** Maggie Nelly** replied: Hey you could mail something to Mary-Lynnette. By the way Delos and I could make that.** Ash Redfern** replied: Good Idea Mags.** RKeller/Jordan** replied: Galen and I are game** Hannah Snow **replied: so since we don't have lots of money we have a gift exchange. $20 maximum. Some people don't have a lot of money.** Thierry Descouedres** replied: I'm immortal of course I have cash.** Hannah snow** replied: Some people are poor.** Thierry Descouedres** replied: I could give them cash.** Ash Redfern** replied: I'm fine with that.** John Quinn** likes this** Rashel Jordan** replied: John Quinn you know better.** John Quinn** replied: Old habits die hard.** Rashel Jordan** replied: Your Sleeping on the couch tonight.** John Quinn** replied: NO! Rashel, No! Let me sleep in our room.** Ash Redfern** replied: Haha Your Whipped.** John Quinn** replied: No I Love her. AND SHE COULD KILL ME! Or have you forgotten what she did to you.** Ash Redfern** replied: No I didn't forget. Just the hostility isn't towards me.** John Quinn** replied: good for you.**


	10. Galen Drache

**Disclaimer I do not own Night World. L. J. Smith does. **

**AN: This is not very good random idea I had kinda sucks but all I could think of.**

Galen Drache

In a relationship with R Keller/Jordan

Age:

Interest: Freedom, Shifters, Poetry…

Organizations: Circle Daybreak

What's on your mind

Galen Drache posted: Random Questions guys: What's the best Restaurant in Las Vegas?

Eric Ross replied: What kind of food?

Galen Drache replied: Best Burger.

Eric Ross replied: My votes on that dinner on the outskirts. I think it's called Back yard BBQ or something.

Rashel Jordan replied: RED ROBBINS!

John Quinn replied: YUM!

**Ash Redfern** likes this

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Its AMAZING!

**Ash Redfern **replied: Never been just the commercial.

**Galen Drache **replied: Best steak?

**Eric Ross **replied: Leo's Italian Restaurant.

**David Blackburn **replied: No It's the Formal.

**Eric Ross **replied: it's not better just more expensive.

**Galen Drache **replied: Best Milkshakes?

**Poppy North **replied: That would be Wendy's.

**R Keller Jordan **replied: That's not milkshakes.

**Poppy North **replied: close enough.

**David Blackburn **replied: Tim Horton's good.

**Gillain Lennox **replied: but Dairy Queens Better.

**Galen Drache **replied: Best Book store?

**R Keller/Jordan **replied: What kind of books?

**Galen Drache **replied: What about fictional entertainment.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Wal-Mart's got a got collection.

**Mary-Lynnette **replied: Second hand stores have better prices.

**Galen Drache **replied: What about non-fiction informational?

**Mary-Lynnette **replied: Wicca, Philosophy, Cooking, biography?

**Galen Drache **replied: Mythology

**Thea Harman **replied: They have books on Massacre River.

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Why is it called Massacre River?

**Thea Harman **replied: Its called that do to the slaughter of some soldiers there or something.

**Rashel Jordan replied: That's ominous.**


	11. Poppy North

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: I officially have seen the results of Monster making a friend go run laps around a parking lot after drinking it so I do Very Hyper Energy Drink Pieces. **

**Poppy North**

In a relationship with **James Rasmussen**

Age 16

Interest: **Summer, Boyfriend, Twilight**

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**What's on your mind?**

**Poppy North **posted: Red Bull is AWSOME! Oh my goddess my nails are so pretty. Going to get more Red Bull.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: Who gave Poppy Red Bull?

**Poppy North**: replied: A girl from school.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: They will die.

**James Ramussen **replied: She's not that bad.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: Because she's your soul mate.

**Hannah Snow **replied: Hi Thierry. REDBULL IS GOOD!

**Thierry Descadores **replied: They got to you too.

**Hannah Snow **replied: Yup

**Ash Redfern **likes this

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Who's with me in going to watch them run laps?

**Poppy North **replied: Hannah I'm game if you are.

**Hannah Snow **replied: Ok

**Rashel Jordan **replied: That was a sarcastic comment.

**Ash Redfern **and **John Quinn** like this.

**Poppy North **replied: I don't care I'm Hyper.

**Delos Redfern**: Maggie I'm on you happy

(**AN: I actually posted this on a guy friends status so hilarity ensued**)

**Rashel Jordan, Ash Redfern, **and **John Quinn **like this.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Your on Maggie?

**Delos Redfern **replied: She keeps yelling at me to get on the thing. I asked if she was Happy now.

**Rashel Jordan replied: Watch your wording there Vampire Prince. **


	12. Delos Redfern

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Delos Redfern**

In a relationship with **Maggie Neely**

Age

Interest: **Monarchies, Fire, Power**

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**Delos Redfern** posted: I am almighty.

**Ash Redfern **replied: You suck hard Delos

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: You would know Ash. What Mary-Lynnette not good enough for you?

**Ash Redfern** replied: Don't you dare talk about Mare like that.

**John Quinn **replied: wow you guys need to get a life.

**Delos Redfern** replied: Not all of us get some from our girls 24/7 Quinn so we got to find something to do.

**Morgead Blackthorn **replied: Yeah

**John Quinn **replied: Morgead I wont admit to being celibate but at least I can be quiet. Rash and I can hear you through the walls man. I mean Jez can't be that good.

**Morgead Blackthorn **replied: you do not say that about my soul mate.

**R Keller Jordan** replied: I think it wise to stop this conversation and this post before your soul mates read them. I swear one of you is over 500 years old should have some shred of common sense to watch what you say.

**Thea Harman **replied: I swear it had to be you guys. I mean Ash the one who was sent by his soul mate away. Delos the narcissistic egomaniac ex prince. Morgead the guy who everybody but his soul mate doesn't care for, Mr. almost killed an old soul in a fire, Mr. couldn't save his soul mate, Mr. "Short man" Syndrome. Last but not least you Quinn. Quinn the terrible. The most dreaded vampire on the hunters hit lists. I swear you all are so stupid to realize what you all have.

**Delos Redfern** replied: Narcissistic ex-prince?

**Morgead Blackburn** replied: Mr. "Short man"? Are you saying what I think your saying?

**Ash Redfern** replied: I changed for Mare

**John Quinn** replied: I didn't do half the stuff my rep says I did although I try everyday to make up for the things I did do.

**R Keller Jordan** : I honestly don't know what they see in you.

**Marie-Lynnette **replied: Even though he's a dick he loves me and would do anything for his lady

**Maggie Neely** replied: Delos loves me more then anything and would do anything to keep me out of harms way. He even gave up his life as a Night World Prince to be with me.

**Jez Redfern** replied: Morgy always gets me, he's my best friend, and he always will be.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: John is my perfect other half. He's strong enough to protect me caring enough to take care of me, strong enough to stand up for his believes.

**Delos Redfern** replied: I love you Maggie.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied :You are my perfect match Jez my angel.

**Ash Redfern** replied: I love you Mare, I would do anything for you and always will.

**John Quinn **replied: I would die if anything it you I would cry if you cringed I would kill all who hurt you. I will always be there with you. I love you and I always will.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	13. James R

**James Rasmussen**

In a relationship with **Poppy North**

Age:

Interest: **Real music, My Soulmate, cure the cancer patients**

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak **

**Poppy North** posted: Jamey why did you favorite the cancer thingy?

**James Rasmussen **replied: What happened to us I don't want to happen to anyone else.

**Hannah Snow **replied: I should talk to Thierry about donating a large sum to a cancer research facility.

**James Rasmussen **replied: That would be a good idea Hannah.

**Poppy North **replied: That is a good idea but don't do it because of me.

**Hannah Snow** replied: Poppy I would do anything to help people so they wouldn't have to go through the trauma that you guys went through.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: I think that it is a good idea Hannah.

**Hannah Snow **replied: We should talk to the inhabitants of this house

**James Rasmussen **replied: Ok how I think that is a good idea.

**John Quinn **replied: Ok if all you guys can talk about is cancer salvation then the apocalypse must have calmed down.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: If only Quinn so how are Rashel and your missions going?

**John Quinn** replied: Its good Rashel's in the shower right now.

**Ash Redfern **replied: We all know that your sitting watching her through the curtain.

**Morgead Black Thorn, Eric Ross, and Jez Redfern **Like this

**John Quinn **replied: I'm not completely stupid if I did it she'd kill me.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Only if you got caught.

**James Rasmussen replied: Not to burst you bubble but can you talk about the fortification advantages of a Vampire Hunter on my Facebook Page please? **


	14. Eric Ross

**Eric Ross**

In a relationship with: **Thea Harman**

Age:

Interest: Magic, Football, Animals

Organizations: **circle Daybreak **

**Eric Ross **posted: If we had a group football game who would join in?

**David Blackburn **replied: I'm in

**John Quinn: **I'm in if Ash is.

**Ash Redfern **replied: I'm in.

**Jez Redfern** replied: One more

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Oh I'm so in

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: Oh Jez your going down.

**R. Keller Jordan** replied: Oh the shifters are so jumping on this band wagon

**James Rasmussen **replied: Ash your getting demolished.

**Poppy North** replied: Can I play.

**James Rasmussen **replied: Sure Poppy you can play.

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Sure but be warned Poppy its Tackle Football.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: Can I join?

**Eric Ross **replied: Sure.

**Thierry Descadores **replied**: **Yay.

**Galen Drache** replied: Will you explain to me the rules?

**Delos Redfern** replied: Also explain to me please.

**Maggie Neely** replied: You just run the ball and who if the other team has the ball you get the person who has the ball to the ground. When you run to a certain point it's a touchdown. You get 4 attempts to get a touchdown.

**Delos Redfern** replied: Sounds easy enough.

**Eric Ross **replied: It is officially the best game for a group to play for exorcise.

**David Redfern, Jez Redfern, Rashel Jordan, **and **Ash Redfern **like this

**Maggie Neely** replied: One question.

**Thierry Descadores **replied: What Maggie?

**Maggie Neely **replied: What are the humans who are smart enough not to die suppose to do?

**Mary-Lynnette, Maggie Neely, Thea Harman, Gillain - **Like this.

**John Quinn **replied: Ash you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Ash Redfern** replied: CHEERLEADERS!

**Rashel Jordan **replied: JOHN QUINN! I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS THAT IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT CHEEREADERS I WILL KILL YOU!

**Ash Redfern** replied: Quinn I would suggest that you run.

**Thierry Descadores replied: I think that wise. **


	15. Maggie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Night world. L. J. Smith does.**_

_**Thanks to My groups Jez gave me this idea. **_

_**Maggie Neely**_

_In a relationship with __**Delos Redfern**_

_Age_

_Interest: __**Family, Friends, Love**_

_Organization: __**Circle Daybreak**_

_**Maggie Neely **__posted: My Hamster is Loco._

_**Mary-Lynette**__ replied: Wow what happened._

_**Maggie Neely**__ relied: It runs and runs and runs around then stops and makes itself thunk off and hit the glass wall. _

_**Jez Redfern**__ replied: Wow literally LMAO._

_**Maggie Neely **__replied: I think that hamster needs therapy_

_**Delos Redfern**__ replied: Your Hamster is what was making that noise last night?_

_**Morgead Blackthorn**__ replied: What did you guys do last night ;) *Wink Wink*_

_**Ash Redfern**__ replied: We all know what YOU do at night Morgy!_

_**Gillian **__replied: some of us can control our selves._

_**Morgead Blackthorn**__ replied: Some of us don't have to control ourselves._

_**John Quinn **__replied: Yeah wait until Jez reads this conversation. SHE WILL KILL YOUR ASS._

_**Morgead Blackthorn **__replied: While though I am a dick She loves me._

_**Ash Redfern **__replied: Are you sure or do you need therapy like that crazy hamster _

_**Hannah Snow**__ replied : We could take them to my old therapist. _

_**Delos Redfern**__ replied: The hamster doesn't need to have therapy, just give me the thing and no more thunky noises._

_**Maggie Neely **__replied: NOOOOO DELOS YOU WILL NOT EAT MY HAMSTER!'_

_**Delos Redfern**__ relied: I didn't say I was going to eat it. _

_**Maggie Neely **__replied: You have to read behind the lines. _

_**Delos Redfern **__replied: I would nor eat a DAMB hamster. I was just going to break its neck._

_**What you think ?**_

_**Reviews welcome.**_


	16. Gillian L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

**Gillian Lennox**

In a relationship with **David Blackburn.**

Interest: **Mean Girl (the movie), Make-up, Magic**

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**Gillian Lennox**

posted: I need help girls.

**Maggie Neely **replied: What is the problem.

**Gillian** replied: Mom is demanding to meet David.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Your mom has never met him?

**Gillian **replied: No

**Maggie Nelly **replied: Boyfriend rule number 1 is ALWAYS if you live at home introduce him to your parents.

**Gillian **replied: David's my first Boyfriend.

**Rashel Jordan **replied: That explains a lot.

**Gillian Lennox **replied: What's that suppose to mean?

**Rashel Jordan** replied: You always act unsure of the more adult parts of your relationship.

**Gillian Lennox **replied: And that's a bad thing?

**Rashel Jordan **replied: No innocence is good.

**Jez Redfern **replied: What do you, Keller, or me for that matter know anything about innocence ?

**Galen Drache **replied: Not to break the girl barrier but Quinn's Rashel's first. I'm Keller's first, and Jez I don't know about you but I doubt that Morgead would let you have a boy

**Maggie Neely, Morgead Blackthorn, Marry-Lynnette, **and **Ash Redfern **like this

**Rashel Jordan** replied: I vote we not kill Galen.

**Marry-Lynnette **replied: I second that.

**Maggie Neely **replied: Like

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied :

**Rashel Jordan **replied: I vote we kill Morgead.

**Marry-Lynnette **replied: Second.

**Morgead Blackthorn** replied: What?

**Maggie Neely** replied: I third it.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: "I Third it" ?

**Maggie Neely** replied: What else am I suppost to say?

**Gillian Lennox** replied: you guys aren't helping with my problem.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Just have him be himself and the rest will follow.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	17. R Keller

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**R. Keller/Jordan**

In a relationship with **Galen Drache**

Age

Interest: Shifters, Panthers, Listening to poetry

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**Galen Drache** posted: -Keller , this kind sucks but random

You are my life

My life my sky

You are the land I run

You are the air I breath

You are my everything

-Love Galen

**R Keller Jordan **likes this

**R Keller Jordan **replied: Love you Galen

**Maggie Neely **replied: Keller is so lucky to have you.

**Mary-Lynette Carter** replied: I say that a Contest is in order.

**Maggie Neely **replied: what kind of contest.

**Mary-Lynette Carter **replied: a poem contest

**Galen Drache **replied: You want to have a poem contest between the couples in the house?

**Mary-Lynnette Carter** replied: Yup

**Delos Drache** replied: ok then you try one.

**Mary-Lynette Carter** replied: -Ash

No stars in the heavens above

Could ever match

the glow in your eyes

Let alone to come close to surpass.

-Love Mare

**Ash Redfern** likes this

**Maggie Neely** replied: that's cute Mare.

**Mary-Lynnette Carter **replied: Your turn.

**Maggie Neely** replied: What?

**Mary-Lynnette Carter** replied: You write one now

**Maggie Neely** replied: Does it have to be a love poem?

**Mary-Lynnette Carter** replied**: **No just write a poem

**Maggie Neely** replied: Roses are red

violets are blue

I love you

And I know you love me too

**John Quinn **replied: That was a fail.

**Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Jez Redfern **and **Hannah Snow **like this.

**Maggie Neely **replied: That was the best I got we can't all be as talented as Galen.

**R. Keller/Jordan **replied: Galen is MINE. I LOVE YOU.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	18. David Blackburn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**An: I know this is kinda short but it was the last Idea that I had and now I think I am done with this series**

**SHOUT OUT: Miss you Davey See u Tomorrow Skinny !**

**David Blackburn**

In a relationship with **Gillian **

Age

Interest : **Football, woods, outdoors**

Organizations: **Circle Daybreak**

**David Blackburn** posted: Pool party Friday. Invite all.

**Eric Ross **replied: Hell Ya.

**Ash Redfern** replied: Chicks in Bikinis here I come

**Rashel Jordan **replied: Ur a pig.

**Ash Redfern **replied: How do u know I wasn't referring to Mare?

**Rashel Jordan** replied: U said girls plural.

**Ash Redfern **replied: Well Quinn's thinking the same thing.

**John Quinn** replied: Even if that were true I would not admit it.

**Rashel Jordan** replied: Good phrasing Quinn. Very good Phrasing.

**John Quinn **replied: Could you not patronize me please? You just made me seem like a Pomeranian or something **Galen Drache **replied: Wait, Wait, Wait, Quinn the Vampire is being compared by his soul mate to a dog when both me and my soul mate are shifters?

**R. Keller Jordan, Thea Harman, **and **Mary-Lynnette Carter **like this

**Eric Ross **replied: Back to the point of the conversation. Were is the pool party going to be?

**David Blackburn** replied: Thierry were's the closest Pool?

**Thierry Descadoures **replied: There is a pool at my summer mansion.

**Gillian Lennox **replied: Thierry its things like that that makes the rest of us seem so poor.

**Mary-Lynnette Carter, David Blackburn, Morgead Blackburn, Hannah Snow,** and **2 more **like this.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	19. Hunter Redfern

**( I have decided to reenter some of my stories and one comman thing asked for is a Hunter Redfern Facebook page and tryign to please I have decided to do it  
and back by popular demand is the last chapter**

**Idont know the NW series **

Hunter Redfern

Likes : The baddies from blade, Blood, true blood, killing people …

Hunter Refern Come on Guys seriously why wont you ecpect my face book friend request?

-With Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Thierry Descadores and Delos Redfern

Ash Redfern replied : does he seriously expect and answer?

J Quinn replied : Weither or not he did or didn't he did

Jezabel Redfern replied" wow tweedle D and Tweedle dumb fell for it seriously?

Rashel Jordan replied : is It bad that Im a soul mate to one of them

Marlynette Carter and Morgead Black thorn likes this

Rashel Jordan replied : Morgead whyd you like it? Are you having something going on with Quinn im not aware about?

Rashel Jordan replied MORGEAD DON'T PM ME ABOUT THIS PUT IT ON HERE

Moregead: I ment jez posint on it was dumb

Jez Redfern replied : IM DUMB AM I?!

Morgead Blackthorn replied : For replying on here you are.

Jez Redfern replied : How so

Morgead Blackthon replied its some ploy to get us on his acount

Rashel Jordan replied but you liked it doesn't that defeat the purpose?:

Marie-Lynnete Carter, R Keller, Galen Drache, Ash Redfern, J Quinn like this.

Morgead Blackthorn replied No

Jez Redfern replied : how so?/

Morgead Blackthorn replied: cause I said so

J Quinn replid oh that Logic is unbeatable

Morgead Blackthorn replied Delos would get it

Delos Redfern : how'd I get pulled into this?

Hunter Redfern replied : FINALLY I HAVE YOU ALL

Rashel Jordan replied to do what?

Poppy North replied : hes going to poke us to death

**Read and Review**


End file.
